Un lycée pas si ennuyeux que ça
by Pandicorne
Summary: Ce ne sera pas une année de perdue pour Pandicorne et SmallBluePanda.. Cadeau de Noël pour mon Réglisse SmallBluePanda :3 Allusion Leegan (SmallBluePanda x Pandicorne) :3, Salut les geeks.


_Bonjour, tout le monde, ceci est un OS que j'offre à mon Réglisse adoré (SmallBluePanda) pour Noël :3, enfin maintenant c'est plus un Os, c'est un roman, joyeux Noël et bonne lecture :3 3_

_**ATTENTION:**_ _Dans cette OS, Mathieu et Antoine et tout les autres personnages ont le rôle qu'on leur attribue dans l'OS, Mathieu et Antoine ne sont donc pas vidéastes dans l'OS, bien que leur caractère soit préservé. _

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs personnalités respectives ne m'appartienne pas et s'ils le désirent, je supprimerais cet OS._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Une école pas si ennuyeuse<strong>_

*Introduction*

SmallBluePanda et Pandicorne étaient meilleures amies depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, à l'âge de 12 ans. (Message à SmallBluePanda: Si j'ai décidé qu'on aurait le même âge et pas un an d'écart, on a le même âge et pas un an d'écart, OKAY?!) Actuellement, elles avaient 15 ans et avaient décidé de vivre en colocation, ayant réalisé qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester l'une sans l'autre.

L'été s'achevait et elle allaient bientôt rentrer en seconde (Au Québec, la seconde correspond à la troisième année de l'école secondaire ^-^).

Point de vue de SmallBluePanda*

Le bruit strident et régulier de mon réveil interrompe mon sommeil, je tends ma main, le cherche à tâtons puis l'éteins. Je sors ma tête de la couette, ouvre difficilement les yeux, me lève et m'étire tel un chat. Je vais dans la cuisine. Je saisis des casseroles et des louches métalliques, me dirige vers la chambre de ladite Pandicorne et ouvre grand sa porte en criant en tapant les ustensiles de cuisine et les récipients métalliques énergiquement les uns contre les autres.

*Point de vue de Pandicorne*

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir bruyamment et des objets métalliques se heurter violemment les uns contres les autres, provocant un vacarme épouvantable.

- RÉVEILLE TOI POURRITURE DE CHIASSE D'ASTICOTS NOIRÂTRES ET DE LARVES DÉGOULINANTES, C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER! hurle une voix que je reconnaîtrais parmi mille, c'est celle de SmallBluePanda.

- Mmmmmhhh, et ô grand pourquoi devrais-je quitter mon lit? Ai-je demandé.

- PARCE QUE C'EST LA RENTRÉE PETITE PÉ...

- FERME TA GUEULE PETIT YAOURT PASSÉ DE DATE, JE ME LÈVE! Cris-je en lui lançant mon coussin à la figure, amusée, nous éclatons soudainement de rire.

Je me lève et nous partons à la cuisine nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

À vraie dire, quand on s'insulte et qu'on se gueule dessus, c'est affectif, tout autant affectif que nos surnoms, on est très complices. Mais pas affectifs comme les autres, chez nous, quand on insulte plus l'autre c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas.. Pour le petit-déjeuner c'est toujours pareil, elle fait les chocolats chauds parce que les siens sont excellents et moi je fais les tartines parce que c'est ce qui reste à faire...

Nous mangeons rapidement le petit-déjeuner, nous filons chacune dans nos chambres afin de nous habiller. Je me brosse les dents et attache mes cheveux ébènes en un chignon. Je sors de la salle de bain et voit qu'elle est aussi prête. Nous prenons nos sacs et nous commençons à marcher vers notre nouveau lycée qui était à 15 minutes de marche de chez nous.

*Point de vue de SmallBluePanda*

Nous arrivons et nous voyons une petite foule autour du lycée.

Deux hommes viennent avec des microphones.

"Bonjours à tous, nous sommes les principaux du lycée, je me présente Mathieu Sommet et mon collègues Antoine Daniel. Nous disposons d'emplois du temps, allez voir dans le tableau là-bas quelle est votre classe parmi les 8 classes de seconde. Vous vous répartirez ensuite devant le plot qui correspond à votre classe et nous vous donnerons les emplois du temps."

Je traîne Pandicorne jusqu'au tableau et je prie intérieurement pour que nous soyons dans la même classe, je regarde avec elle toute les classe pour chercher dans quelle classe nous sommes et si nous sommes ensemble.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PANDICOOOORNE PANDICOOOORNE! cris-je de joie.

- QUOI? me demande-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache exactement ce que j'allais lui dire.

- ON EST DANS LA MÊME CLASSE!

- OOOOOOH TROP BIEN! elle me fait un highfive, la plupart des gens nous regarde bizarrement mais ils avaient raison parce qu'ils ne savaient pas à quelles psychopathes ils avaient affaire.

Je me dirige avec elle vers le plot de la seconde 4, nous le trouvons et nous attendons nos emplois du temps tout en observant notre les gens de notre future classe. Antoine Daniel passe nous donner nos emplois du temps et nous demande d'y aller, je regarde notre emplois du temps, nous devons aller au bâtiment littéraire pour rencontrer notre prof principal.

* * *

><p>Nous nous en allons au bâtiment littéraire et nous voyons un homme qui ressemblait à un des principaux, Antoine Daniel; sauf qui notre prof principal paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Ce dernier nous accompagne jusqu'à sa classe et nous y fait rentrer, une fois que nous sommes tous installés, il prend la parole:<p>

"Bonjour à tous." Il avait un très fort accent américain ce qui fait qu'il ne prononce quasiment pas les "r".

- Je suis votre professeur principal Brandon, B-R-A-N-D-O-N. Je serais aussi votre professeur de français, je viens de finir mes études, je suis américain et c'est ma première année d'enseignement, alors cette année nous étudierons sur de grands écrivains, comme Voltaire, Shakespeare... Mais avant tout nous allons faire une dictée.

- Mais monsieur on sait écrire sans fautes en seconde! Intervient Pandicorne.

- On ne sais jamais, il y a peut-être des dyslexiques dans la classe, reprend Brandon. Bon, alors sortez un feuille et un stylo, je vais dicter un texte de Victor Hugo.

- Meeeerde, chuchote Pandicorne. Putain j'ai oublié de prendre des feuilles, SmallBluePanda tu m'en passe une s'il te plaît?

- Ouais tiens, chuchote-je en lui tendant une feuille, elle me remercie et l'instituteur prend la parole.

- C'est bon, tout le monde a ce qu'il faut? Tout le monde hoche positivement la tête. Alors je dicte syllabe par syllabe, pour que tout le monde suive. Je déglutis dés qu'il commence la dictée, voilà pourquoi...

"Je bran-le du chien tous les jours, sauf le mer-cre-di. J'ai vio-lé le ca-da-vre de ma grand-mère. Je su-ce des gro-sses queues tout les jours, sauf le mer-cre-di. J'ai u-ri-né sur un en-fant, un pe-tit en-fant en ba-sa-ge."

Tout le monde était plus ou moins choqué.

- M'sieur, c'est vraiment du Victor Hugo ce texte? demande un mec dans la classe.

- Oui oui, affirme notre professeur principal, en ramassant les dictées.

"C'est peut être parce qu'il ne comprend pas bien le français..." Murmura Pandicorne qui me bâillonna la bouche avec sa main, chose qu'elle a bien fait de faire où j'aurais exploser de rire devant le prof.

- Ce trimestre, pour commencer doucement, parce que vous avez du être déshabitués pendant les vacances, nous allons faire de la poésie, plus précisément celles des grands poètes comme Victor Hugo qui a écrit le texte que je viens de vous dicter. Je vais vous distribuer un premier petit poème, que eum... Pandicorne va nous lire. Il distribue et toute la classe se tait, Pandicorne prend timidement la parole, venant de lire mentalement le petit poème.

- Je détruis ton vagin avec un berlingot de lait.

Quand je vole dans les airs, je vois ton vagin au loin.

Et je fait la stratégie;

Et je me positionne;

Et je commence à lancer des petits bouts de carton,

Avant d'arriver à toi,

Quand je suis si haut.

- Magnifique! Reprends Brandon avec son éternel accent anglais. A propos d'anglais, je commençais à croire en l'hypothèse de ma meilleure amie concernant le niveau de compréhension relativement bas du prof à l'égard de la langue française...Nous avons travaillé ainsi toute l'heure, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie indiquant la fin de cours retentisse.

"Et n'oubliez par d'apprendre le poème "Berlingot de lait" par cœur, à demain!" Ajoute le prof.

* * *

><p>- Et maintenant on va où? me demande Pandicorne.<p>

- T'as pas ton emploi du temps?

- Si, mais j'ai la flemme de le sortir de mon sac, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

- On va au bâtiment scientifique, on a éducation sexuelle."

Nous essayons de le trouver, en vain. La cloche du début de cours vient de sonner et nous trouvons toujours pas ce foutu bâtiment. Dix minutes se sont écoulées entre temps, nous venons de le trouver, Nous courons le plus vite possible jusqu'à trouver notre salle, nous frappons à la porte.

"Entrez." Dit une voix extrêmement grave. Nous ouvrons la porte, essoufflées

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard, gamines?

- Parce nous ne trouvions pas le bâtiment scientifique, répond timidement Pandicorne.

- Vous êtes nouvelles dans l'établissement? Demande-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur, réponds-je poliment.

- Bien je vous garde, vous n'aurez de retard dans votre carnet, mais seulement si vous résolvez cette devinette. Quelle est la différence entre une pizza et une pute?" à ces mots, Pandicorne grimace pendant que je réfléchis, mais neurones surchauffent pendant que le silence domine peu à peu la salle de classe.

- Je-je crois que j'ai la solution, bafouille ma colocataire.

- Ah oui, gamine?

- Quelle est la différence entre une pizza et une pute? Une pizza on peut la commander sans champignons, déclare-t-elle, le prof reste bouche bée; comme si l'énigme vient d'être résolue pour la première fois.

- Excellent, dit-il, allez vous asseoir. Nous nous retournons et nous voyons une paillasse vide avec deux chaises et nous nous y installons.

"Bon alors pour les deux retardataires, je suis le Patron et aujourd'hui nous allons regarder des documentaires alors soyez tous attentifs."

Le Patron va allumer le rétro projecteur, puis appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'il avait à la main et un film se met en marche, nous regardons à l'écran les acteurs et le scénario qui se mettaient en place tout au long du film, je me demande où est le rapport entre ce film et l'éducation sexuelle. Je vois les acteurs se déshabiller, je ne comprends plus rien, je regarde ce qui est inscrit sur la barre de recherche pendant que les acteurs... Je ne vais pas vous faire de dessin! Et comprends que ce fameux "documentaire" est en réalité un film pornographique. Je regarde autour de moi; le prof regarde l'écran avec intérêt, quelques garçons fixent également le film tandis que d'autres sourient; certaines filles sont choquées alors que d'autres regardent le film sans y éprouver une once d'intérêt pour autant. Je me cache légèrement la vue avec mes mains pendant que le regard de ma voisine se vide instantanément de toutes substances, prise entre l'étonnement et le dégoût alors que les cris des acteurs jouissants doublent de volume. Le film fini, ma voisine de paillasse, comme si elle venait d'avoir récupéré après une longue séance de torture, elle demande au Patron :

- M'sieur, je-je me sens pas bien, je peux aller aux toilettes?

- Allez-y.

Elle sort en courant de la salle pour se diriger vers les toilettes qui étaient juste à côté, elle revient deux minutes plus tard, un peu étourdie et pâle.

- L'estomac pas trop retourné? sourit l'homme sombre.

- Non non, répond-elle.

- Alors aujourd'hui, on va aborder le sujet "De quoi un porno est-il constitué?", écrivez le en rouge sur votre cahier, se sera notre première leçon.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était dans ses explications alors que nous prenions des notes, la cloche sonne.

"Tant pis, nous continuerons la leçon la séance prochaine, c'est-à-dire demain à la même heure, et n'oubliez sous aucuns prétextes un boîte de mouchoirs, nous commencerons le chapitre sur la masturbation.", Pandicorne part en courant, comme délivrée de se cours.

* * *

><p>Il est maintenant dix heures, donc nous disposons de quinze minutes avant la reprise des cours, Pandicorne et moi en profitons pour aller à la cafétéria nous acheter un chocolat chaud, le temps de les boire, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, nous nous précipitons vers le bâtiment artistique. Un homme en kigurumi de panda avec un sourire aux lèvres attendait la classe, il nous fait entrer dans la classe et il se présente.<p>

"Alors je m'appelle Panda Lebrun mais appelez moi Maître Panda, je serais votre prof de musique. Maintenant on va faire un tour de table, chacun se présente en précisant son prénom, le style de musique qu'il préfère et s'il joue d'un instrument et si oui le quel. Commençons!"

Trente minutes plus tard, le tour de table se termine, il nous distribue les paroles d'une chanson qui est inconnue à toute la classe. Il prend une guitare électrique et commence à chanter la chanson qu'il venait de nous distribuer.

"Neuf ans, mon premier chevreuil! Bambi, va porter son deuil! La mort me fais frissonner donner moi une arme j'ai besoin de tuer!

Rock & Roll baby! Watch me hunting yeah! Rock & Roll baby! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Chasser avec mon papa! Savanah, regarde là-bas! Un mouflon, c'est le moment de tirer! Mais putain les mouflons, j'en ai rien à carrer!

Rock & Roll baby! Watch me hunting yeah! Rock & Roll baby! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! Rock & Roll baby! Watch me hunting yeah! Rock & Roll baby! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Tout le monde applaudit après le solo de guitare électrique, les paroles étaient absurdes, mais c'était tellement bien chanté, il avait une voix magnifique! Il demande aux s'il y a des volontaire pour chanter la chanson à leur tour et ils sont très nombreux, dont moi et Pandicorne qui avons demandé à faire un duo, l'heure est passé tellement vite cependant je pense que c'est mon cours préféré pour le moment. La cloche sonne, plus qu'une heure avant le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Nous nous re-précipitons vers le bâtiment scientifique, or cette fois-ci au premier étage pour la physique-chimie. Un homme à la blouse blanche ressemblant au Patron, au principal Sommet et à Maître Panda, il avait l'air serein et compréhensif. Il nous fait installer et se présente, comme les autres instituteurs.<p>

"Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le Prof, étant donné que vous êtes en première année de lycée, le programme de physique-chimie est complètement différent. Cette année, nous allons étudier sur le monde post-apocalyptique, ou plus précisément, sur les armes chimiques." Moi et Pandicorne sourions, nous adorons le concept du monde post-apocalyptique! Le prof nous attend un court instant avant de dicter la suite de la leçon, à propos de vitesse d'écriture, j'écris trèèèèès lentement, ce qui fait que je copie sur le cahier pour toujours avoir le cours écrit en entier!

"Ecrivez sur votre cahier "Leçon 1: le sarin". Préparez vous, je vais dicter." Je déteste la dictée.

"Le sarin est un neurotoxique de la famille des organophosphorés, c'est une substance inodore, incolore et volatile. On estime qu'il est 500 fois plus toxique que le cyanure. Il passe facilement la barrière des poumons et est absorbé par la peau d'où il passe directement dans le sang. Quand il ne tue pas, il laisse de graves séquelles neurologiques. Pour ces propriétés, il a été utilisé comme arme chimique avant d'être considéré comme arme de destruction massive.

Les symptômes d'une exposition au sarin sont : nez douloureux et enflé, la sécrétion surabondante de salive, des difficultés respiratoires, les pupilles sont dilatées, il y a lieu à des vomissements, de l'incontinence, par la suite c'est la perte de conscience et le coma puis à un stade avancé, la victime du sarin a des convulsion avant de mourir asphyxiée." Juste en m'imaginant les symptômes, je tressaille, je continue de copier sur le cahier de ma meilleure amie puis le prof ajoute :

"Ouvrez votre manuel page 27 et faites les exercices 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 et 17. Tout ce qui ne sera pas fait en classe devra être fait à la maison." Nous commençons à faire les exercices et moi et ma voisine sommes très rapides, c'est notre putain de passion le concept du monde post-apocalyptique! Trente minutes plus tard, la cloche tandis que nous venons de tout finir.

* * *

><p>Enfin libres, mon estomac commençait à crier famine, nous allons à la cafétéria prendre des sandwiches puis nous nous asseyons sur un banc.<p>

- C'est qui ton prof préféré? Me demande Pandicorne après avoir fini son sandwich.

- Putain mais tu bouffe super vite j'en suis qu'à la moitié du mien! M'exclame-je en riant.

- Je sais, rit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas aspirateur à bouffe , je t'aime comme tu es, dis-je, elle me regarde dans les yeux, je la regarde dans les yeux nous éclatons de rire simultanément.

- Bon, alors, c'est le quel ton prof préféré?

- Le prof de musique sans hésitation! Et toi? Répond-je.

- Huuuum, Brandon est drôle mais le meilleur c'est Maître Panda!

- Ouais!

Nous continuons à discuter tandis que je finis mon sandwich en attendant que les cours reprennent, c'est-à-dire à 13 heures.

* * *

><p>Maintenant nous allons en technologie, nous un homme très jeune, presque plus jeune que notre professeur principal. Il avait l'air très gentil et vaillant. Il nous fait rentrer et comme l'habitude le veut, il se présente.<p>

"Bo-bonjour je suis le Geek, je serais votre professeur de technologie, mais avant de commencer je vais mettre au point une règle c'importance capitale dans ma classe, il est strictement interdit de blesser physiquement et/ou moralement un de vos camarade de classe. Si je vous surprends entrain de le faire, je mettrais en place des sanctions, on est d'accord?" La classe entière approuve. Il parlait de cela comme s'il se sentait concerné, comme s'il avait subi ça plus jeune.

"Bien, ce trimestre, nous allons travailler sur Minecraft, surtout sur la construction, à la fin du trimestre vous aurez construit un village qui sera noté." Les garçons souriaient tous, je suppose que certains y avaient joué toutes les vacances d'été durant. Personnellement, j'ai commencé à stresser au mot "noté". J'adore le monde post-apocalyptique, mais je suis une pure merde sur Minecraft, enfin je suppose puisque je n'y ai jamais joué! Un peu comme Pandicorne à vrai dire.

"Bon alors, commencez à ouvrir Minecraft en mode créatif et en premier lieu, coupez tout les arbres sur une très grande surface pour avoir de la place afin de pouvoir construire sans difficultés." Je supplie Pandicorne des yeux pour qu'elle le fasse.

- Mais je suis une merde comme toi en la matière! Me dit-elle.

- Ouais, mais au moins si l'ordi explose, je suis pas responsable!

- D'accord, sourit-elle.

Elle essaie de trouver Minecraft dans l'ordinateur, mais elle ne trouve pas.

- Mais c'est là imbécile, lui montre-je du doigt tout en rigolant.

- Bah si tu sais faire mieux que moins, tiens! Rajoute-t-elle en me donnant le souris.

J'ouvre Minecraft, je choisis le mode créatif, puis le pack de texture normale, et un monde cubique apparaît devant nos yeux.

- Et voilà! Tu vois!

- Oui, mais alors tu connaît les manipulations à faire pour détruire, construire, marcher et tout les autres petits truc? Me demande-t-elle tout en lançant un regard signifiant *Avoue-le t'es pas si forte que ça en la matière* et elle avait visiblement raison!

- J'appelle le prof!

- C'est ça... Ricane-t-elle. Je vais chercher Geek et reviens avec lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interroge-t-il Pandicorne.

- Nous ne savons pas faire les manipulations, pourriez-vous nous montrer?

- Bien sûr, regardez c'est simple!

Après dix minutes d'explication, nous avions tout compris.

- Bon on commence à enlever les arbres? Me demande ma voisine.

- Oui!

Nous commençons à enlever les arbres, puis 45 minutes plus tard, le cours est fini, nous avions fini de déboiser notre espace.

_Elle est passé super vite l'heure de cours, pense-je._

* * *

><p>Cours de science et vie de la terre maintenant. J'aperçois au loin un homme avec un bob, une paires de lunettes de soleil et comme une espèce de je sais pas trop quoi dans la bouche... Ah non, en faite c'est un joint... Je continue le chemin en sa direction. Mon avis plutôt négatif à son égard change dés lors que je vois son sourire, il a quelque chose de différent dans son sourire, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais il a l'air très gentil. Nous le suivons jusqu'à la classe de S.V.T et dés que mous entrons, l'odeur de la drogue dominait la pièce à pleine narines!<p>

"Bonjour les enfant! Je suis le Hippie m'gros!" Rétorque-t-il joyeusement bien que sa voix déraillait, sûrement à cause de la drogue qu'il devait consommer massivement.

"Bon alors notre leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur le cannabis gros et on fera un TP. Bon je vais vous distribuer la leçon imprimée afin de disposer d'assez de temps pour le TP m'gros." Il nous donne les feuilles et me demande de lire la leçon:

"Couramment appelé du nom de "cannabis", mais désigné dans le langage populaire sous des dizaine de surnoms plus ou moins imagés comme chanvre récréatif, marijuana, etc.., ce nom commun calqué sur le latin se réfère principalement en français contemporain à l'utilisation des plantes végétal éponyme pour leurs effets psychoactifs et médicinaux.

Les effets positifs:

- euphorie, hilarité;

- relaxation, sensation de flottement;

- facilité d'introspection;

- sensations d'intelligence, de créativité qui est souvent dû à une augmentation de l'ego;

- sommeil;

- perception visuelles ralentie

- sensation d'extrême plaisir même face à des choses parfois futiles;

- hallucinations visuelles et/ou auditives.

Les effets néfastes:

- yeux rouges, dilatation des pupilles;

- accélération de la fréquence cardiaque;

- hypertension/hypotension

- assèchement buccal

- anxiété;

- altération de la mémoire immédiate;

- trouble de la perception du temps;

- paranoïa."

Le Hippie sort un sachet dont je ne peux en distinguer le contenu.

"Passons au TP maintenant."

Il passe aux paillasses distribuer des choses que je ne peux toujours pas voir.

- Tenez grosses, chacune vous allumez le joint de votre voisine et vice-versa et surtout, savourez! s'adresse-t-il à nous en disposant deux joints et un briquet.

- Bon qui commence? demande Pandicorne.

- Je te l'allumes!

- Okay!

Elle prends le joint et le cale entre ses lèvres, je prends le briquet et effleure le joint avec le briquet, il s'allume, elle le prends entre ses doigts, tire un coup et souffle de la fumée, quand elle relève la tête ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leurs summums, ça faisait presque peur.. Elle prends le briquet et allume mon joint que je porte à mes lèvres, rien qu'à la première bouffée de fumée, je ne sentais plus l'effet de la gravité sur mon corps, c'était tellement géniale cette sensation.

- ATTENTION UN TRAIN NOUS FONCE DROIT DESSUS! hurle ma voisine de joint.

- OH MON DIEU TU RAISON, affirme-je autant dans les vapes qu'elle.

Nous crions, et nous nous serrons dans les bras tant nous étions apeurées, nous réalisons que nous sommes toujours en vie et nous ouvrons le yeux.

- LE TRAIN N'EST PLUS LÀÀÀÀ! Hurle-t-elle, je pousse un cri de joie dans ses bras, je sens mon cœur faire vibrer ma poitrine de plus en plus vite et ma bouche s'assécher rapidement.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, s'exclame un élève en prenant son cartable et en commençant à partir.

- Mais où tu vas gros? l'interroge le prof.

- Mais m'sieur il est 22 heures, je vais dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher!

- Tu bouge pas d'ici gros! Il est 14 heures 30 et tu es dans une salle de classe, pas chez toi!

- Mais j'ai sommeil, rétorque l'élève.

- Dors sur le sol gros!

Je vois le jeune homme en question s'allonger au sol et ferme les yeux. Je recommence à fixer Pandicorne, je sursaute en voyant ses yeux beaucoup plus rouges qu'i peine 5 minutes. Je commence à voir au ralenti, à présent, les battements de cils durent 3 secondes, je sentais que je n'étais plus moi, comme si la drogue me possédait peu à peu, j'entends Pandicorne rire sans aucune raison, son sourire me rappelait celui de quelqu'un, mais je ne me rappelle plus de qui. Je commence à m'avancer prés de moi voisine, et en me voyant approcher, elle fait de même avec un regard reflétant mes intentions à son égard, c'est-à-dire un regard un langoureux. Nous sommes à présent si près que son souffle caresse mes lèvres, j'approche un peu plus mon visages, et aussitôt nos lèvres s'effleurent et nos langues brûlantes s'entremêlent. Cet échange semble durer un an, un siècle, un millénaire, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, le temps s'estompe à l'infini. Cette fille, je ne sais même pourquoi je l'embrasse, je ne me rappelle même plus de son prénom, mais quelque chose me dit que je la connais malgré tout. Elle rompe cet échange corporel, elle était à bout de souffle, un bruit aigu commence à me faire mal aux oreilles, ce bruit s'intensifie de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve parterre, toute crispée de douleur. Puis, le volume diminue et le douleur s'estompe, je vois une main surgir de nul part, je l'attrape et elle me relève, elle appartenait à la brune auparavant assise à côté de moi. Nous sortons de la salle de classe en s'agrippant l'une à l'autre, bien que nous étions toutes les deux aussi vacillantes et instables que des flammes de bougies. Deux hommes approchent la classe entière.

"Suivez-nous." disent-il, toute la classe les suit, y compris nous deux. Ils nous font rentrer dans une salle, dans laquelle les tables et chaises sont chargées de graffitis, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et ma voisine de tantôt vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, bordel mais comment elle s'appelle déjà... Pandicorne, mais oui!

Le plus petit prend la parole "Bien, en prenant compte du fait que vous êtes sous substances illicites, nous considérons que vous n'êtes pas aptes à suivre un cours, le cours d'histoire géographie est suspendu, cependant vous n'êtes pas non plus aptes à rentrer chez vous, et s'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous êtes sous notre responsabilité. Si tout s'est stabilisé d'ici 1 heure, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, sinon passerez votre nuit à l'internat et nous appellerons vos parents afin de leur expliquer la situation." Je vois Pandicorne croiser ses bras sur la table et poser sa tête dans ses bras pour dormir, je décide de faire de même, la drogue est tellement épuisante.

* * *

><p>Un bruit me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux, je lève la tête, je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'il y a une heure, bien que cette sensation de flottement était très agréable, je ne me rappelle plus du reste, je ne sais même pas pourquoi! Ah oui, altération de la mémoire immédiate... Bon...<p>

- Et toi, tu te rappelle d'un truc? Demande-je.

- Absolument rien, répond Pandicorne.

Principal Daniel entre dans le salle de permanence.

- Bien, visiblement, tout est de nouveau normal, vous pouvez y aller! dit-il.

- M'sieur il est quelle heure? Demande-je.

- La cloche des 16 heures vient de sonner.

Je me lève les jambes engourdies puis je tends ma main à Pandicorne pour qu'elle se lève aussi. Le joint, nous avait déshydratées la bouche, nous allons au distributeur et prenons une petites bouteilles d'eau chacune, puis nous sortons du lycée et nous commençons à marcher jusqu'à être arrivées à notre appartement tout en profitant de la fraîcheur de notre eau.

* * *

><p><em>Entre un prof pas parfaitement bilingue qui ne fait pas la différence entre les poésie de Voltaire et les insultes les plus vulgaires, le prof dérangé et pervers, le prof de musique en kigurumi de panda, le prof qui va nous fair étudier le monde post-apocalyptique, celui qui nous fait jouer à Minecraft et celui qui nous donne de la drogue, c'est pas une année de perdue!<em>

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>Je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année!<em>

_En ce qui concerne "Le temps qui passe", vu la pile devoirs que j'ai et les fêtes, je posterais sûrement en janvier 2015 ;)_

_Pandicorne._


End file.
